Cadenas
by Pisciis
Summary: Esta es la historia de Soul y Maka que van viviendo su vida al paso de una cadena de hotmail. Espero lo disfruten y dejen reviwes, no sean crueles
1. Un beso de tu boca

1 beso de tú boca

Soul pov

Es verdad, últimamente estoy enloqueciendo pues desde hace tiempo, mucho, mucho tiempo, eh estado deseando probar los labios de mi mejor amiga, mi compañera, mi técnica. Todos nuestros amigos saben acerca de esta pequeña obsesión que tengo presente desde hace un tiempo mas sin embargo, nadie le a dicho nada a la única persona que no esta enterada, Maka Albarn la chica mas lista, académicamente hablando pero la más tonta cuando de sentimientos se trata.

¿Cómo había nacido esta obsesión? Se preguntaran, pues la respuesta es muy fácil.

Flash Back

LadyShikei pov

_-¡Eres una tonta pecho-plano! _

_-¡Y tú un inmaduro insensible!_

_-¡¿INMADURO INSENSIBLE? Ahora veras... –grito el muchacho de cabello blanco mientras saltaba encima de su amiga para comenzar a halar sus coletas._

_-¡SOUL YA DEJAME! –grito la chica, nada contenta y en un mal movimiento se resbalo gracias al liquido que yacía esparcido por el suelo, enviándose ella misma y a su compañero al suelo._

_Los segundos siguientes fueron en cámara muy lenta. Maka cayendo de espaldas, Soul abrazándola para que no se golpeara muy fuerte, Maka se golpea contra el suelo y rebota, al momento de rebotar abre su boca para soltar un quejido, Soul abre la boca para soltar una palabrota, su boca y la de Maka se unen y los dos caen en el suelo en un segundo viaje, quedando completamente acostados en el suelo. Se separan lentamente, se quedan mirando unos segundos, se levantan y acomodan la ropa, cada quien se va a su cuarto y no sale hasta el día siguiente._

End Flash Back

Soul pov

Si me lo preguntan, es una manera muy estúpida de terminar con una, tan insana, obsesión lo se, pero no lo puedo evitar, desde ese día sueño diariamente con probar sus labios y no dejarlos hasta que mi vida acabe.

-Ummmm… así que ese es tú deseo

-¡MAKA! –gritó sorprendido.

-Me parece bien –veo como sonríe amablemente y yo como un estúpido, me sonrojo.

-Feliz cumpleaños numero diecinueve, Soul –pronuncia, mientras lentamente se acerca a mis labios y me planta un beso tan largo y apasionado que sentí como si estuviera a punto de desmayarme.

-Este regalo si me gusto y mucho –dije sonriendo. Bien puede que no haya celebrado mi cumpleaños pero me alegra haber cumplido mi fantasía de probar esos labios y ahora se que los podre probar tan seguido como me venga en gana pues, desde hoy, Maka es mi novia.


	2. 2 caricias te daria y

Dos caricias te daría

-Soul… -murmuro la chica, mientras su espalda se arqueaba.

-Te amo, Maka –se escucho un susurro en la noche.

El sonido de un par de manos acariciando un cuerpo extraño, suspiros y gemidos. Eso era todo lo que se escuchaba en la habitación.

-Hazlo ya, Soul –murmuro la chica con una vos tan suave y tan embriagante de placer que mas parecía quererlo esconder.

-¿Estas segura? –susurro su compañero, mientras le abría las piernas un poco más. No recibió una respuesta vocal mas el cuerpo de la chica respondió solo, pues en un rápido movimiento, ella se coloco frente al miembro del joven quien, al mismo tiempo que ella, soltó un largo gemido de placer y eso que su miembro aun no entraba –Tomare eso como un "Si" –respondió con una broma que a nadie hizo reír y lentamente comenzó a penetrar a su nueva novia.

-Ahhhhh –dejo escapar un largo gemido de dolor pues, pese a lo mucho que desea el miembro de su novio, el dolor era insoportable.

Para evitarle más dolor, Soul la embistió hasta dejar su miembro lo más adentro posible de SU Maka.

-¿Estas bien? –pregunto, ordenándole y exigiéndole a su cuerpo para que no se moviera.

-Estoy bien –respondió a duras penas audible para comenzar a mover sus propias caderas y así darle luz verde.

Las embestidas al comienzo fueron lentas y cariñosas pero luego de un rato y mucha porquería amorosa, los dos soltaron el estrés contenido con tantas batallas, en una salvaje danza que quien la viera, pensaría que están locos, y en efecto, ambos estaban locos, locos de placer y amor mutuo.

Tras estar una hora en el viejo acto del amor, ambos terminaron soltando más palabras de amor a su alma gemela, y en un último acto de fuerza, compartieron una última caricia con forma de un beso tierno y amoroso que los guió hasta los brazos de Morfeo.


	3. 3 abrazos, que demuestren

3 abrazos que demuestren

Soul pov

Hoy es el día nacional "Abraza a la persona que amas"

Es algo estúpido pero divertido, es un juego simple. Buscas a la persona que amas y le das un abrazo, la persona se va y la debes buscar de nuevo, cuando la encuentras la vuelves a abrazar, finalmente, pasa lo mismo, la persona se esconde, la buscas y la encuentras para abrazarla, todo esto pasa en un tiempo de sesenta minutos, ósea, una hora. Se que el juego suena cursi pero es divertido, además de que a las parejas ganadoras, se les da un premio.

-Muy bien, participantes del día mundial A.A.L.P.Q.A. es hora de comenzar. –grito Shinigami-sama mientras hacia estallar un globo para comenzar el juego.

1° abrazo

Corrí por Death City buscando en los lugares que Maka frecuenta y bingo, la encontré parada frente a una librería que ella gusta de visitar y sin que se diese cuenta, la abrace por la espalda y le di un beso en la mejía.

-Ahhhhh ¡mo!, me entretuve mirando los libros y olvide la competencia –dijo apenada y sonrojada, ¡Dios, como la amo!

-jajaja lo imagine –me burle para poder verla hacer ese pucherito cuando se molesta-Pero te abrace así que dame mi marca –dijo sonriendo y ella me dio un objeto personal de ella, el cual fue uno de sus listones de cabello.

-Bien, ahora me escondo de nuevo –dijo sonriendo y antes de que me diera cuenta puso una _pistola de meso terapia* en _mi cuello y me inyecto algún liquido raro pues me desmalle. Me desperté a los pocos minutos, a los diez para ser exactos.

2° abrazo

Suspire y me levante, ahora buscare en los lugares que yo suelo visitar. Nuevamente la encuentro en la zona de billares y apuestas de Death City, jejeje, realmente que ella me conoce bien. La mire algo alterada debido al lugar así que me pareció mala idea abrazarla por la espalda así que me aventure a abrazarla de un costado.

-¡SOUL! –grito al borde las lagrimas y me la lleve de ahí lo mas pronto posible, realmente que la amo mucho, es de las pocas personas que conocen mis escondites.

-Me alegra que conozcas mis lugares habituales pero no entres ahí Maka, ese no es un lugar seguro para un chica –le dije y le bese la mejía.

-Oído y anotado jefe –bromea, soltándose la otra coleta para dármela en las manos, la guardo con mucho cuidado en el bolsillo interno de mi chaqueta pues se que son muy importantes para ella.

-Me encanta como te miras con el cabello suelto –le digo y ella me sonríe sin embargo, nuevamente siento el piquete en mi cuello y caigo desmayado en el piso.

3° abrazo

-Hay mi cabeza –me quejo mientras sobo mi muy adolorida cabeza. Según la lista que nos dieron al inicio, ahora tocan lugares que ella y yo frecuentemos juntos. Si me lo preguntan, esta es la mas fácil. Intento recuperarme lo mas pronto que puedo y cuando lo hago, salgo disparado hacia un lugar cercano de nuestro departamento, mas concretamente la tienda de la esquina pues es ahí donde vamos con demasiada frecuencia los dos juntos y en efecto, la miro parada en la entrada, salvo que esta vez si me ve venir y comienza a correr increíblemente rápida.

-Diablos, si es rápida –digo más que sorprendido pues no sabia que Maka era tan rápida aunque no lo suficiente pues la logro alcanzar y la abraza por el frente para luego depositar mis labios sobre los suyos.

-Me atrapaste –dice feliz mientras me vuelve a besar, cuando nos separamos caigo en cuenta de que terminamos en el Shibusen mas en concreto la azotea donde nos pasábamos largas horas mirando desde el atardecer hasta el amanecer.

-Así que por eso corriste he… -digo nostálgico, hace mucho tiempo, este era el lugar que mas visitábamos pero desde que nos graduamos casi ni hemos venido aquí.

-Toma –me saca de mis pensamientos cuando me pasa un collar muy lindo que se que cuida mucho ya que su madre se lo dio el día que cumplió quince.

-Justo a tiempo –dije al ver reloj que llevaba conmigo, faltaban veinte minutos para que terminara el juego y nosotros lo terminamos antes de tiempo.

Cuando regresamos, nos tomamos nuestro tiempo y aun así dejamos un buen margen, automáticamente nos declararon los ganadores y yo me di cuenta de algo con este juego, tanto Maka como yo, nos conocemos mucho y es por eso que nos tenemos la confianza que nos tenemos.

-Oye Soul

-Dime

-Te amo

-También yo, Maka –le dijo mientras la beso y muestro nuestro obsequio como la pareja ganadora. Un día gratis en el spa de la ciudad vecina. Espero que a Maka le guste, ocupa un día de mimos que no sean míos jejeje.


	4. 4 veces mi alegria

4 veces mi alegría

Luego del día nacional de Abraza a la persona que amas, Maka y yo nos fuimos al spa. Al comienzo todo fue simplemente perfecto pero lo especial de ese día, no fue el que todo fuera gratis, sino el hecho de que había llegado a una muy importante conclusión. Yo amaba a Maka con locura y jamás dejaría de hacerlo, así que esa misma noche pedí una cena romántica en nuestro cuarto y le hice a Maka la pregunta mas importante que jamás le haya echo a alguien.

Flash Back

_-Maka… dime algo… __¿te casarías conmigo? –Le pegunte con una cara seria pero seria de puros nervios._

_-Soul –susurro, diablos, se que me dirá que no._

_-¡Claro que quiero, Soul! –me grito feliz mientras se me guindaba del cuello y me iba al piso con ella encima mío._

End flash Back

De mera casualidad, o quizás el destino, el anillo que había heredado de mi amada abuela callo en mi maleta sin que yo me diera cuenta y bueno, henos aquí, seis años después de eso, felizmente casados.

-Papi, ¿Qué tanto escribes? –Esa pequeña cosa que me acaba de hablar, es mi hija menor Yuri, nació al año de que Maka y yo nos casáramos, realmente fue una bendición y lo fue mas ya que vino en paquete doble.

-Oye papá –me hablo mi hijo.

-Dime –le sonrió, aun me sorprende que hayan salido así de mesclados, ambos tienen el cabello blanco pero los ojos verdes.

-Creo que mamá mato a alguien –me dijo señalando la puerta de la habitación de Maka, de la cual salía una enfermera gritando y corriendo por su vida.

-¡SOUL EATER EVANS TE JURO QUE SI ME VUELVES A HACER ESTO, TE ASESINARE!

-Emmm… me parece que su madre no esta feliz –dije con un terrible goterón cayendo por mi sien, lentamente me dirigí hacia mi muerte la cual no duro mucho pues al momento que entre, Maka ya tenia a nuestra nueva hija en sus brazos.

-Ven Soul, mírala, es nuestra pequeña niña –me dijo bañada en sudor y lagrimas. Lentamente me acerque y la bese a ella en la boca y a mi hija en la frente.

-Hola pequeña –susurre, justo en ese momento los gemelos entraron y se pararon a la par de su madre, para ver a su nueva hermana.

-Saluden a su nueva hermanita, chicos –dije quedamente. Me les quede observando, a mis hijos a Maka y puedo decir que ellos cuatro son mi alegría.


	5. Y en mi 5 Sinfonia

Y en la 5° sinfonía de mi

-¡MALDICION! ¡No puedo! –gritó colérico, hace semanas estoy intentando hacer mi sinfonía de retiro y así zafarme de mi familia de una buena vez y dedicarme de lleno a mis niños y a mi amada esposa pero por mas que lo intento, no logro hacerla.

Me levanto, cansado, malhumorado y con mucha hambre, del asiento frente al piano y me dirijo a la cocina, ni Maka ni los niños están en casa hoy pues Maka me dijo:

Flash Back

-_Soul, iremos a visitar a mi papá ya que necesitas tiempo para ti, te vemos en la noche –dijo y beso suavemente los labios de Soul._

_-Gracias- le dijo en un susurro mientras la miraba salir de su hogar, con los tres niños, que ya no eran tan niños._

Fin Flash Back

Por mas que lo intento no logro escribir lo que deseo, tengo tantos sentimientos pero ninguno lo puedo estampar en el papel ni en la música, estoy atascado…

_**Lo que ocupas es dejar de pensar, Evans. Tú mejor que nadie sabe… que la música se siente y no se fuerza… jejejejeje**_

-Ya cállate Chibi-oni- y por mas que odie darle la razón a este incauto, no me queda de otra mas que hacerlo pues se que el tiene razón.

Me levanto del comedor, con una taza de te negro en mis manos, y me dirijo nuevamente al piano. Cierro los ojos y dejo que mis sentimientos sean los que se pasmen por si solos en las teclas de mi viejo amigo… sonrió al dejar de tocar pues… realmente lo hice, logre plasmar todos mis sentimientos y me encanta.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-Y con ustedes, el gran maestro del piano, Soul Evans- anuncio mi llega el "animador" camino lentamente hasta el piano que reposa en el escenario sobre una pequeña tarima. Cierro los ojos y agarro aire luego dirijo mi vista al público y veo a mi hermosa familia y siento como mi corazón se llena de un millón de emociones cada vez mas potentes. Sonrió como lo hacia cuando niño, mostrando mi gran sonrisa de tiburón y le giño un ojo a Maka que se rie al ver mi actitud de chico cool.

Las teclas de mi piano empiezan a hundirse para dar paso a la melodía que cada vez es mas irregular y por partes es lúgubre parecida a la primera melodía que interprete para mi amada Maka, luego cambia a la segunda sinfonía que compuse, que fue cuando los gemelos nacieron, paso abruptamente a la tercera sinfonía que compuse que fue la que escribí para Mimí mi tercera hija, nuevamente brinco a la cuarta que es la que escribí para mis padres y ahora, mi quinta sinfonía que escribí para mi amada esposa como agradecimiento por la ida que me ha dado hasta ahora, la felicidad y los muchos Maka-chop que me dio.

Termino mi interpretación y el público queda en total silencio, para luego escuchar una gran bulla y aplausos del público. Sonrió y me pongo de piel para recibir las alabanzas de una sola persona: mi Maka.

-Esta es mi quinta sinfonía que dedico plenamente a mi esposa por haberme dado la vida que siempre desee –dije muy feliz mirando con un profundo cariño a Maka, luego a mis hijos y finalmente a mis padres. Veo que Maka me dice un "te amo" mudo, con unas lagrimitas en los ojos y yo se los respondo de igual manera haciendo así, que ella y yo seamos los únicos en el lugar, sin música, sin gente, sin bulla, solo nosotros dos y una suave, casi imperceptible, interpretación de mi 5° sinfonía.

6° pensamiento

7 veces te diría las

8 letras de un TE QUIERO porque

9 veces por ti yo vivo y

10 veces por ti yo muero


	6. De mi 6 pensamiento

6° pensamiento

Cosas que hacer para hoy:

1° Visitar a mi madre

2° Llamar Stein para que me de los resultados de mi chequeo de rutina.

3° Ir a la sinfónica a afinar mi piano.

4° Ir a la tienda y comprar regalos para mis niños.

5° Ducharme

6° Dedicarme a mi amada esposa por el resto del día y la noche…

-Je… Tu siempre estas en mis pensamientos, Maka…

* * *

><p>Lamento muchisimo el haberme tardado tanto pero bueno, tuve un momento de inspiracion masivo hoy y escribi muchisimos Fics nuevos que seran largos, espero que se pasen a leerlos cuando los suba.<p>

Déjenme un Review!

xD


	7. 7 veces te diria

7 veces te diría las…

Primera: Al levantarme.

-Buenos días, Maka –saludo al amor de mi vida con una sonrisa que solo a ella le puedo dedicar.

-Buenos días, Mi amado esposo… -me dice con esa cara adormilada que tanto amo.

-Te amo…

Segunda: Al desayunar.

-Huele delicioso como siempre, mi pedazo de cielo –le dijo mientras le abrazo por la cintura, los niños ya se han ido a la escuela así que no me tengo que controlar.

-No pienses en cosas pervertidas tan temprano, Soul-chan –me dice mientras me besa.

-¿Sabes algo? El día de hoy Te amo más que ayer… -le sonrió y la vuelvo a besar.

Tercera: Mientras nos bañamos juntos.

-Ahh~ ¡Soul! –gime mi nombre, y yo hago mas rudas mis embestidas.

-¡Te amo, Maka, te amo!

Cuarta: Cuando ella lee.

-¡Oye, préstame atención! –digo como niño pequeño.

-Jajajaja ¡Niño!

-¡Tu también eres una niña! Y lastimosamente, te amo porque seas así Jajajaja.

Quinta: en el almuerzo.

-Oigan chicos ¿saben algo? –pregunto a mis hijos.

-¿El que papá? –me sigue la corriente Sam, mi hija menor.

-Amo mucho a su madre –le digo a ella y de reojo veo como Maka se sonroja.

Sexta: cuando lava los platos del almuerzo.

-Oye Maka

-¿Qué? –me responde sonrojada por lo del juego en el almuerzo.

-Te amo cuando te enojas conmigo –y le beso la mejía, de paso aprovecho y le pellizco el trasero.

Séptima: A la hora de dormir.

-Buenas noches, Maka –le beso los labios.

-Buenas noches, mi alma pervertida –me dice feliz.

-Te amo – y esa noche nos dedicamos a algo más que a dormir.


	8. Las 8 letras de un TE QUIERO porque

8 letras de un TE QUIERO porque

Te escribo esta carta, para dejarte en claro los sentimientos que tengo por ti, tras tener tantos años de estar juntos.

Te amo, por ser tan

Enojona, les

Quiero a todos porque son mi familia y estando

Unidos, me siento el hombre mas fuerte del mundo.

Imaginarme una vida sin ti, me vuelve loco.

Estoy unido a ti, no solo en corazón, mi alma también es tuyo. Te amo porque jamás has

Roto mi corazón, siempre lo has sabido cuidar.

Oh, mi amor, cuanto te amo y aunque esta carta no lo demuestra como quiero, mis acciones si lo hacen. Por favor, voltea.

-Soul… -las lagrimas cubren sus mejías, y se lanza a mis brazos para besarme y abrazarme.


	9. 9 veces por ti yo vivo y

9 veces por ti yo vivo y

Primera. 12 años.

-No moriré, no puedo dejar a mi técnica sola ¿o si? –dije con una sonrisa burlona mientras secaba la sangre de mi cara.

Segunda. 13 años.

-¡Viviré, me are fuerte así tu y yo, no tendremos rivales Maka! –estrecho su mano con una sonrisa confiada mientras ella me mira con las llamas de la emoción en su interior.

Tercera. 14 años.

-Viviré, Black Star, no me pienso morir hasta que Maka sepa mis sentimientos por ella.

Cuarta. 15 años.

La sangre cubre mis ojos y parte de mi cuerpo, Maka sostiene mi mano y la besa, sonrió y la miro sin muchas fuerzas.

-Tranquila… Viviré… Jamás te dejaría sola y más porque te amo –ella llora más potentemente y me besa, me deja sorprendido y antes de que le pueda contestar, se aleja y con la vos rota me dice:

-También te amo, así que no se te ocurra morirte…

Quinta. 16 años.

Yacía tirado en la mesa de disecciones de Stein, gracias una herida horrible en mi abdomen tenia que operarme es solo que jamás me imagine que seria en el salón de clases en donde se llevaría a cabo la operación.

-¡Soul! ¡No te mueras, Soul! –me grita Maka

-Viviré por ti –susurro y le giño un ojo, luego me desmayo del dolor. Ese animal no me anestesio antes de proseguir con la operación.

Sexta. 22 años.

De nuevo, mi vida se esta acabando… esta vez no tengo un pretexto para la señora muerte… Maka me abandonó y cuando Salí a buscarla, un jodido camión me atropello…

-Soul ¡Despierta! ¡No te puedes morir! ¿¡Acaso quieres dejar a tu hijo sin padre! – ¿Hijo? Yo no tengo un hijo…

-¡Soul, estoy embarazada! ¡No me dejes sola!

Sonrió, una vez mas, tengo un pretexto para quedarme aquí un tiempo más.

Séptima. 24 años.

Un tumor se hizo en mi cabeza gracias a las peleas que Maka y yo tuvimos durante tantos años, ahora estoy en el hospital, a punto de entrar en cirugía para que lo extirpen, aunque tengo miedo de no lograrlo… Me siento demasiado cansado para seguir luchando.

-P-p-p… -volteo a ver a Maka que tiene a nuestro primogénito en brazos. Los escucho balbucear, aun no habla el pequeño-Pa…Papi –articula mi hijo… me ha llamado… no me puedo morir.

-Sigue adelante Soul, te estaremos esperando –me besa y yo beso a mi bebe al mismo tiempo, siento los ánimos de mi familia, todo saldrá bien, lo se.

Octava. 30 años.

Un disparo me deja fuera de combate, comienzo a perder el conocimiento… hasta aquí he llegado… No me puedo quejar, tuve una hermosa esposa, dos bellos niños que amo, amigos…

_-vamos viejo, ¿me vas a decir que el gran Death Scythe que derroto al Kishin se va a morir por una jodida bala? No, no, no, eso no puede ser, ¡arriba!_

Jun.… incluso en mis momentos mas débiles Black Star me anima.

Novena. 60 años.

Mis niños son grandes, y mi Maka ya no esta conmigo… Nuevamente estoy en las puertas de la muerte pero esta vez… si me iré con ella y así, podre reunirme con el amor de mi vida.


	10. 10 veces por ti yo muero

10 veces por ti yo muero

Muero por ti en mis sueños,

En mi mente,

En mis recuerdos,

En la música que tanto amas,

En los libros que tanto lees,

En las prácticas que tanto gustas de hacer.

Muero en las mañanas, cuando te veo dormir,

Muero en las tardes cuando te veo ir,

Muero en las noches, cuando traes ese olor a sangre que tanto odio, impregnado en ti

Muero por ti, a cada momento del día, porque, simplemente te amo.


End file.
